


I Want to Worship You (Body and Soul)

by MyEyesSeeAll



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Love, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, he has no idea how to express himself, it's a demon talking about feeling affection okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyEyesSeeAll/pseuds/MyEyesSeeAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a self indulgent piece delving into the mind of one Bill Cipher and how he copes with being in love. Turns out, not so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to Worship You (Body and Soul)

I’d never tell you this. 

My head is frenzied, grasping, desperate. Like my own claws are digging into my insides, rage driven with longing. 

I want you. I want you so bad it fucking aches inside me. You’re just some human I started fucking with that one fateful summer 8 years ago, but you’re not. You’re not just some human. I’m fucking obsessed with you.

I want to see you looking at me, and only me. I want to see you as consumed by me as I am with you. I want to see your eyes sparkle like they do when you talk to the other humans you’ve spent time with. 

I want you.

Your intelligence, your sense of adventure, the way you look at me and listen to me and hear every word I say, as if every syllable contained the secrets of the universe(which they could), it spins in my head like a raging thunderstorm ready to explode. 

I had plans, Pine Tree.

I was going to burn this world to the ground and rebuild it to my image. I was going to have every puny meat sack of the human race bowing at my feet as if I were god himself. I was going to rule, to take what I wanted, when I wanted it, and not give a damn about the consequences because there wouldn’t be any if I were at the top of the food chain. All I had to do was manipulate the situation, starting with you.

Now, nearly a decade later, you have me wrapped around your finger.

You could tell me to shower the world in sunshine and rainbows and I’d do it. You could tell me to leave and never speak to another sentient thing again, and I’d go. Everything that I do, want, exist for is all for you. Just say the word, kid, and I’m yours.

Hell, I already am.

I haven’t read your mind in three years. One day, you told me you didn’t like it. You felt violated. I used to delight in that. But you told me to stop, and I did. That was the first sign that I was going soft. The second sign was knowing this and not giving a damn.

Little by little, you wore me down. Slowly but surely, I worked and worked until you’d smile at me.

The first time I showed up in the world of color with a human body I’d created, your eyes blew wide in what I could only see as lust, and I could have touched the sky with glee.

And then I wanted more. I don’t know what more is, kid. I don’t know how to do more.

I told you that one day. “I’m a demon, kid. I don’t know how to be anything more than that.”

You just smiled that irritatingly radiant smile of yours and showed me.

I’d never felt closer to death than when you first touched my hand with yours and my heart stopped. I couldn’t breath. Couldn’t think. Your fingers interlaced with mine and I wanted to kiss you and crush you all at once.

You’ve absolutely ruined me.

I can’t take it.

I want more.

I want to wrap myself in you and never let you go.

I want to claw my own face off with how full I feel with this human thing called affection.

I want to hold you like a precious fragile shard of crystal, too scared to move for fear of breaking.

I think I love you, and it hurts so good.

I’ve fallen asleep laughing at the pain almost every night.

I love you. I love you. I love you.

But I’d never tell you this.


End file.
